MEAN
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Alyson rolled her eyes. People clearly weren't as fabulous as she was. After all, she was Alyson. She was the girl everyone wanted to be, the girl that every boy wanted to date.


MEAN

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard. The song "Mean" was written by Taylor Swift. It is off her album "Speak Now."

Author's Note: This year my goal is to write a fanfiction for every song off Taylor Swift's album "Speak Now." I don't like this fanfiction, but I thought I'd post to see what you think.

Time: Before Pretty Little Liars

Genre: Drama, Friendship, and Romance

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: February 20, 2011

Alyson rolled her eyes. People clearly weren't as fabulous as she was. After all, she was Alyson. She was the girl everyone wanted to be, the girl that every boy wanted to date.

Ali smiled as people passed her and stared. She was the "it girl." She was on top. Nothing could bring her down.

And she ruled this mall.

Nothing on this earth.

Ali smiled as a group of public school girls passed her. "Where, did you get that sweater?" she asked one of them.

The girl stopped. "Target."

Ali laughed. "I would have never thought..."

The girl grinned. "It's a copy of a Ralph Lauren."

"Really, I thought you got it from the Goodwill or someplace like that." Ali smiled. "But whatever you say."

Ali flipped her hair and left the girls standing there with their mouths open in shock.

Yeah, nothing in this world could bring her down.

Emily, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer were getting tired of waiting on Alyson. They had been waiting on her for two hours. They didn't dare leave. Ali would ruin their lives if they left before she arrived. Ali could ditch them, but they couldn't ditch Ali. Things just didn't work like that.

They didn't even dare order their food.

The world didn't revolve around that.

It revolved around Ali.

Ali slide into the bench next to Emily. She didn't explain why she was late and they didn't ask. They knew better. She had them trained.

She looked at the menu. "Hanna, are you going to order off the regular menu or the diet plate?"

Hanna looked sick.

Ali laughed and placed her hand of Hanna's arm. "You know I'm just kidding."

Hanna looked at Ali. "Su-Sur-Sure."

"Just spit it out."

The other girls looked at each other.

"I met this guy." Ali hugged herself. "He's just so prefect. However, we can't tell anyone about us. It just wouldn't look right."

"Is he older?" Emily inquired.

"Much."

"How much?" Aria asked.

"Years."

"Sweet," the girls said together.

"Yeah, it's so much fun kissing older men. Isn't that right, Spencer?"

Now, it was Spencer's turn to look sick.

Ali loved being the best. That's why she changed her clique. These four would tell her everything. It made it easier to get them in the palm of her hand.

She even had him under her control.

Through the trees, she watched as he flirted with Melissa. On the outside they seemed like they prefect couple. Really they were in an hour of darkness.

All because of her.

All because of a sixth grade mean girl.

Melissa touched Ian. She pulled him in close and kissed him. He kissed her back. He looked like he was really happy. He looked like he really loved Melissa.

It was only a matter of time before his true colours showed. It was only a matter of time before darkness took over. If only it would hurry up.

Ian looked up and saw her.

She smiled sweetly.

He looked sick. Melissa was too close. This was too risky for him.

"I'll meet you in a few minutes," he mouthed.

Ali nodded and blew him a kiss. After all, she wanted to be remembered.

Mona was next on her list. Ali saw her riding her scooter in the street outside of the Hastings' house. She smiled like the little devil she was. Mona as alone making it the perfect time to attack.

Like a pit-bull in the fighting ring, Ali moved in. She didn't want to move to quickly, but she wanted Mona to know that she was there.

And coming for her.

Fast.

Ali stepped with her usual grace in front of the other girl. She slammed on her brakes and slowly looked up to see who was standing in front of her. When she realized who it was, she squeaked like a mouse.

Ali grinned. "Are you drunk or something, fatty?"

Trembling, Mona shook her head.

Ali pulled her face in closer to the girl. "Then, what is your problem?"

"Nothing."

Ali shoved her. "Whatever, loser."

Mona got off of the ground and waited until Ali was a safe distance away. Then, she shouted, "Why you got to be so mean?"

Ali laughed. "I'm not. I just tell the truth," she called.

Ian was growing tired of waiting on her, but he didn't dare leave. Even though was six years younger, he found that he was afraid of her. He just didn't understand how someone that young could be so mean.

Ali skipped into the trees were she was to met Ian. She peaked through a pine tree's braches. He was there waiting and he looked a little bit irritated.

But he would get over it.

Maybe.

Put it this way, he would if he wanted to stay with Ali.

She stayed hidden for a little while longer. She had to make him long to see her. She had to torture him. Besides, if he waited on her, then he was loyal. If he left, then she knew to ditch him. She only stayed with people who were loyal to her. She wanted people who she could use for her own gain.

She watched him sit down on a rock. Now was her chance. She could go over and sit on his lap. By doing it that way, he would have no other place to look but in her eyes.

Her eyes held the secret.

Her eyes were how she made ever bow down to her.

It was all in the eyes.

She sat down on him and kissed him.

He looked stunned.

"Ditch her," she commanded.

Ian looked confused. "Who?"

"Melissa."

"Why?"

"Just ditch her." She stood up and pretended to cry. "I don't like her."

Ian grabbed her arm. "Come on, baby, don't be like that."

Ali sniffled. "Will you?"

He pulled her close. "Of course."

She smiled.

Ali always got her way. It was just the way the world was supposed to be. She had to have everyone under her control.

Ahead, she saw Aria, eating an ice cream cone, crossing the street. Ali waved and ran to catch up with her friend.

"Oh, Ali," Aria said. She sounded less than pleased to see the other girl.

Ali took a bit of the ice cream. She ignored Aria's comment. "Let's go this way." She pointed to a side street. "Come on," she said as she pulled on Aria's arm.

"Okay."

They didn't walk very far before they came across a car. Inside the car two people were kissing. The man appeared to be older than the woman was.

A lot older.

"That's just sick," Aria said.

"It's okay to date up, but that's just disgusting."

The man looked up and both girls froze.

"Isn't that your dad?" Ali asked.

Aria looked like she was going to be sick. "Yes."

On the outside, Ali pretended to be concerned and upset, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. She had something new to hold over on her friend.

Sometimes, it felt so good to be mean.


End file.
